In Another Life
by Prettylittlepetal
Summary: Henry McCord never imagined he'd even consider leaving his wife, he defineitely never imagined he'd think of leaving his wife for a student. That is, until he met her. AU on how Henry met Elizabeth
1. Chapter 1

**Alternative version of how Henry and Elizabeth meet. In this he's already married and Stevie and Alison aren't Elizabeth's. I know where I want to go with this story, I'm just not sure how it come across so please bear with me. Reviews make me happy :)**

Henry lay on his bed, watching his wife sleeping next to him. Her back was to him, the sound of her gentle breathing filled the room. His hand reached out and traced the curve between her neck and shoulder slowly, moving her hair away. He moved closer, pressing kisses to the same spot his fingers just touched waiting for her to wake up.

"No, Henry" she mumbled, moving out of his grasp and pulling the duvet up around her shoulders "I'm not in the mood."

Henry sighed as her heard her, swinging his legs out of bed and headed to the shower, hoping the steady pounding stream of hot water could wash away his tension. He wasn't sure when the distance between them had had arisen, but now he was struggling to remember a time when it wasn't there.

He dressed slowly, tying his tie with an air perfection usually reserved for weddings or funerals. Henry never imagined himself as an educator, but here he was readying himself for his first day at UVA. No longer Captain Henry McCord; now Dr Henry McCord, religion professor.

He moved into the kitchen of their apartment, pouring coffee and switching the radio on. The sound of giggling filled his ears and he turned around slowly, smiling at his oldest daughter standing in the doorway.

"Daddy" Stephanie smiled, running towards him, her small hand gripping his trouser leg.

"Morning princess" he smiled, lifting her up and settling her on his hip as he drank his coffee. "Are you excited for nursery today?"

"Uh huh" his three year old nodded, cuddling into his chest " 'cited" she confirmed, her voice still laced with sleep.

He kissed her head, setting his cup in the sink as his wife joined them in the kitchen. "Morning" he nodded, handing Stephanie over to his wife as he pulled his jacket on, "I've got to go, I'll see you tonight." He kissed Stephanie's head, then Sarah's in turn "give Ali a kiss from me" he smiled, picking up his briefcase.

"Bye daddy" Stephanie waved enthusiastically.

"Bye Henry" his wife echoed his daughters sentiment; with much less enthusiasm, he noted.

" _You look pretty young to be a professor"_ if Henry had heard that once since arriving on campus, less than an hour ago, he had heard it a hundred times. He smiled politely, again, slipping inside the door of his classroom and closing the door behind him.

He did a double take, noting the blonde in the back row of the classroom, her legs propped up on the desk. "Uh, can I help you..?" He questioned, watching as she raised her head from her book.

She looked up, pushing her hair back from her face. "I'm in the Religion and Ethics class, I know I'm early but it's raining and I had nothing else to do" she shrugged, looking back down at her book.

Henry nodded, swallowing thickly as his eyes ran down over her figure I'm Dr McCord, new professor."

She smiled politely and nodded, barley glancing up, "Elizabeth, Elizabeth Adams"

"And are you majoring in religion, Elizabeth?" He asked curiously, noting the textbook on Pythagorean theorems she was reading.

She closed her book with a slight laugh and looked up "you sure do ask a lot of questions don't you, Dr McCord?" A smirk lightly playing on her face as she looked at him "no, I'm a math major, I'm just taking this class to get away from figures for a while."

Henry felt a pull in his stomach as his name rolled off of her tongue, he'd been a professor for all of an hour and already he'd found himself physically attracted to a student. "Final year?" He internally groaned at the involuntary question, it didn't matter, she was most definitely off limits.

She nodded as her tongue darted out, flicking over her lips slowly. "For undergrad anyway, I'm starting my PhD in the fall" she bent down to lift her notebook from her bag as other students trickled in, taking their seats around the room.

He glanced around the room as the seats filled, glad his first class was relatively small. His eyes lingered on the blonde in the back row as he waited for the stragglers to take their seats; she chewed her pen as her eyes looked up at him feeling his eyes on her. His breath hitched as she winked at him.

"I'm Dr McCord" he stood up, writing his name on the blackboard "welcome to Religion and Ethics."

 _So I'm not 100% sure how this is going to play out. I'll try and update my other one too. Let me know your thoughts on this. I know Henry wouldn't be attracted to a student but it's Elizabeth so I'm making an exception, and the fact that's it's an ethics class is just playing off the irony of him being attracted to a student. Anyway, reviews make my day. You like it - I write more._


	2. Chapter 2

**Elizabeth is 22 in this for the person who asked, and Henry is 27. I know the actual age gaps may be slightly different in the show but Henrys age has never been clarified. Let me know if you're enjoying it, I like reading your opinions.**

It was an interesting class, Elizabeth thought as she packed her things away at the end of the class. More so because their professor seemed to be in touch with them than any of the other dinosaurs in the religion department. The class had been full of heated debates, he gave an interesting perspective to the points raised in _Summa Theologica_.

She made her way to the door, following the rest of the students as he dismissed them; _Henry_ she thought, watching him pack his briefcase as she waited for the queue in front of her file out the door into the busy hall. Their eyes had met more than once as he lecturer, their gazes holding onto each other slightly longer than was necessary. He really did have the most intriguing eyes.

He could feel himself being watched as he put his things in his briefcase, closing it over he looked up to see who was watching him. _Her_. He looked back at her, waiting for her to notice that he could see her, her eyes didn't seem quite focused on his face. "Everything ok Miss Adams?" He asked quietly, moving around the desk to head for the door.

She jumped slightly as he spoke, not realised he'd been watching her. Nodding quickly, she looked up at him noting she was the only one left in the room. Her face flushed with embarrassment, "I... uh, yeah. I was just... I was thinking about what you were saying about the difference between essence and existence... I wasn't sure what you... could you expand on that?"

She spoke fast, Henry noted as his eyes searched her face. He could see her cheeks reddening, "come and see me during office hours and we'll talk" he nodded, ushering her toward the door. "Good day, Miss Adams."

"Elizabeth" she shook her head, "my name is Elizabeth, Dr McCord" and with that she took off down the corridor, willing her long stride to carry her from the building as fast as possible.

.

Henry walked through the door of his apartment, smiling as the sound of giggling carried through. "I'm home" he called, hanging up is jacket and making his way into the house.

"Da" his youngest called, toddling toward him on still unsteady legs. "Da" she threw her arms out, propelling herself into his embrace.

"Hi Ali" he smiled, picking her up and peppering her cheeks with kisses. "I missed you today baby" he whispered, cuddling her close.

He walked through to the kitchen where he was sure to find his wife, "hey babe" he smiled, leaning down to kiss her.

Sarah looked up, smiling back at him although Henry noted it seemed to blur into more of a grimace. "Good day?" She queried, moving over to the cooker to start dinner.

"Yeah" he nodded, reaching out to touch her waist, frowning as she expertly moved away. "How was yours?"

Their terse exchanges continued through dinner, the kids bedtime and into their own.

"Thats it" Henry closed his book and turned to his wife, unable to deal with the palpable tension in their bedroom. "What is wrong with you, Sarah?!"

"Nothing" she looked back at him, her eyes challenging him. "Nothing wrong me, I'm fine.

Henry groaned, fine _never_ meant fine. He lay back and closed his eyes, "When you want to tell me what's wrong I'll be here to listen" he whispered, feeling his heart sink when he was met with a stony silence.

.

Elizabeth made her way along the quiet corridors of the religion and theology department. She glanced at each door, looking for the plaque that held his name: Dr Henry McCord. She stopped outside as she found it and raised her hand to knock the door. She frowned as she heard his raised voice inside, wondering who he was talking to.

" _Sarah_ " his voice was raised, but she wasn't listening. "Sarah" he tried again, "I told you, I'll be home in a few hours and we'll talk then, I promise" he looked up as he heard the quiet knock on his door, "I have to go, I love you" he hung up the phone and walked towards the door.

"Come in, Elizabeth" he gestured with his hand, "take a seat."


	3. Chapter 3

As a side note to one of the reviewers who queried time frames. Let's just assume Henry graduated at 21 (like me, because he was one of the younger in his class.) If he was 21, it takes 3 years to do a PhD (no masters - it's not a pre requisite, unless it is in the states but it's not in the U.K. so I'm rolling with it) plus a 1 year tour of duty. Those four years would make him 25 by the time he'd done that, and, seen as his wife carried their children their ages don't really come into it. Lucky for you, though, this is actually an issue which will be raised so please bear with me. Also, it's fiction and I am trying.

.

Elizabeth sipped her coffee slowly, the words of the young man sitting across from her not registering. She nodded politely every so often, scanning the coffee shop with her eyes.

She looked back at him, trying to engage in the conversation but she wasn't actually sure what it was about; she wasn't even completely sure of his name. She hated dating, making irrelevant small talk and trying to make herself see more interesting but her roommate had said she'd love him. So she went, she most definitely did not love him.

The bell on the door of the coffee shop tinkled lightly, alerting the presence of a new patron. She looked up, her position in the corner giving her a direct eye line to the door. She watched as we walked in, shaking the droplets of rain from his shoulder as he did. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach as she watched him, he hadn't seen her, _yet_. She sat back in her seat and raised her coffee to her lips, watching him as he took his jacket off and sat at the table with his back to her. The muscles rippled under his shirt as he leaned down to lift the news paper from his briefcase. She bit her lip slowly and finished her coffee, focusing her eyes on her date again.

He saw her before he'd even walked in through the window of the coffee shop, slightly steamed up from the sheer number of bodies crammed inside to escape the cold. He felt the heat in his face as he noticed her sitting with another man, her eyes glazed over as he spoke. He had to turn away quickly, trying to halt the bile rising in his throat. He could feel her eyes burning into his back as he lifted the paper from his briefcase and sitting back on the available sofa to read it. He smiled at the waitress as she handed him his coffee and took it gratefully, settling back on the sofa to finish the article before he had to leave for his next class. _Her class._

Elizabeth yawned, widely. She made no effort to hide it, she was bored. "I've got a class in a few minutes, I'd better go." She made a show of checking she had everything in her bag, throwing money on the table for their coffees. She stood up, waiting on him to leave.

"I'll call you" he smiled, walking out the door.

She really hoped not.

He could hear their end conversation, the crowds of the cafe had dissipated and the were almost directly behind him. He watched her companion leave, waiting for her to pass unsure if he should call out to her as she did. He jumped slightly as he felt a hand on his shoulder; he turned slightly, looking up to see her standing there. "Miss Adams" he smiled softly, "good afternoon."

It took her a few minutes to work up the nerve to approach him, standing frozen behind him with her hand almost touching him. With a deep breath she let her fingertips graze his shoulder to alert him if her presence, she could feel the muscles under his shirt as she did. She shifted slightly as jolts passed through her body from head to toe. "Dr McCord" she smiled, in response to his greeting.

"Sit" he nodded, moving his jacket from the sofa and patting the cushion, "please."

She sat down, leaning against the arm of the couch and tucking her legs beneath her. "What are you reading?" She queried, leaning over, closer into him, to see what had enthralled him.

He looked up, she was so close he could feel her breath on his neck. "Just an article on St Francis" he sat the paper on the table, so she could see "quite interesting to think he was our first ever environmentalist."

Elizabeth nodded, then chuckled slightly.

He raised his eyebrow with a slight frown, "what?" He laughed.

"I'm sorry, it's just... it's adorable how... excited... you get over all these saints and ancient philosophers." She noticed it the first time she's asked him about existence and essence; he'd showed her all these ancient textbooks to illustrate his point, she could feel his passion in his words.

"I do not" he protested with a laugh, nudging her shoulder slightly, "they're just...interesting" he conceded, a small blush high on his cheekbones.

Elizabeth laughed, "Ok then, professor" she drawled, standing up slowly. "We should go, you can't be late to your own class." She smiled as he helped her into her coat, it was only November but the cold was closing in around them.

He pulled on his own coat, holding the door open as they walked towards his classroom. "After you, Elizabeth" he smiled.

She shivered as they stepped outside, unsure if it was from the cold or they way her name rolled on his tongue. They laughed over experiences of undergraduate as they passed the UVA dorms.

They slowed as they reached the classroom and he took his jacket off, moving further down the hall to his office. "I'll see you in a few moments, Miss Adams" he smiled.

Elizabeth grinned as she slipped into her seat. She reached down to lift out her notebook, waiting on the lecture to begin. She wasn't sure the smile was going to leave her face anytime soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you're all enjoying this? Please let me know! I think people seemed to have been put off by the description but I would never have Henry cheat on Elizabeth! I don't know whether to keep this on a slow burn or just get down and dirty with it. Anyway, let me know your thoughts/opinions. If you think it sucks let me know!**

Henry stepped into his apartment quietly, bracing himself for the stampede of his daughters wanting cuddles that normally greeted him. He frowned as he walked further into the apartment, it was deadly silent.

It was only a little after eight, at least Stevie should still be awake if Alison was already down for the night.

He walked though to the kitchen, stopping to pour himself a drink before heading into the bedroom. "Where are the girls?" He queried, noting Sarah on the bed with a magazine propped in front of her.

She looked up slowly, her gaze lingering on him for a moment before going back to her magazine "My mum took them for the weekend."

Henry took a sip of his whisky, his eyebrows knitting closer together as he thought of their calendar. "Oh... that wasn't planned, was it..?"

She shook her head in confirmation, backing it up with a flat "No."

Henry nodded, coughing slightly "Since when do we make decisions like that without consulting one another? I wanted to spend the weekend as a family."

Sarah's head shot up sharply, as if scolded by his words. "Maybe around the same time you started staying at work will all hours, Henry." She hissed through gritted teeth. "Maybe since you took this job and left me at home to look after the kids, all day!" Her voice was rising steadily, her face reddening "maybe since the time you stopped paying attention!"

Henry paused, his glass halfway to his mouth, in shock. "Sarah, where has this came from..?" He frowned, his voice barely higher than a whisper. "We talked about all of this, you said you were ok with this." He sat on the bed, reaching out to take her hand. "If you want to get a job then we can get a nanny, you can do whatever you want Sarah." His voice was soothing, as if trying to placate a child.

She shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. "It's not the point Henry!" She huffed, "you don't even see what the point is!"

Henry nodded, running his hand soothingly on her arm. "Then tell me, talk to me Sarah." He whispered.

She shook her head, tears brimming in her eyes. "You got me pregnant, that's the problem Henry!"

Her words rang in his ears, his eyes staring straight at hers. Speechless, he let her continue.

"We'd only been dating six months, we had sex and bam! I was pregnant" Her trip down memory lane had a particularly viscous tone. "Of course you and your stupid catholic conscience couldn't stand the thought of a baby out of wedlock and you bloody well proposed." She continued her tirade, barely pausing for breath. "I never wanted a baby, or a marriage! You and your ethics guilt tripped me into it!" Her face was growing steadily redder, with no sign of her slowing down. "I wanted an abortion." She hissed, her words piercing Henry like a knife.

Henry stood up sharply, his head spinning slightly. He walked swiftly from the room and straight out of the apartment.

He drove on auto pilot, her words playing over in his head " _I wanted an abortion_." His mind spun, over and over, his eyes brimming with tears. He loved his girls, with all his heart and he couldn't imagine life without them.

He looked up, finding himself parked in his space on the UVA campus. Not entirely sure how he'd got there, he stepped out of the car on shaky legs; allowing them to lead as he stepped in side the bar on the edge of campus.

.

Elizabeth walked quickly, bordering on a run, as she made her way to the bar. She was already late and it was threatening to rain. She pushed her way inside the crowded bar, pushing her hair from her face as she forced her way between the pack of bodies to the bar.

"Bess!" Her friends calls to her surrounded her as she took the drink offered to her.

"Hey!" She smiled, taking a long sip of her drink, smiling and hugging the group in turn. "I'm sorry I'm late" she smiled guiltily, hopping onto the barstool that was just vacated behind her.

"Not like you" her freshman roommate Jane nudged her, a slight smirk playing on her lips.

Elizabeth held her hands up with a grin "alright, alright" she acquiesced, taking another drink. She smiled at Jane and winked. She was the closest person Elizabeth had on campus; the closest she had come to opening up about her life. If anyone was to ask Elizabeth who her best friend was, Jane would be her top choice.

They laughed together as they were dragged to the dance floor by Jane's boyfriend and his roommate. She downed the two shots handed to her in quick succession. Feeling slightly buzzed as a more up tempo song came through the speakers.

She could feel hands on her hips, the smell of cologne invading her senses as she danced with, well she wasn't quite sure of his name, but she was dancing with someone.

She stumbled back to the bar as the song changed again, letting out an audible "oomph" as her body collided with the hard chest of another.

"Gosh, I'm so sorry!" She took a step back, looking up to meet the face of the victim of her clumsiness. "Oh" she wasn't sure she was even disguising the grin on her face, "Hello, Dr McCord."

.

Henry looked down, feeling a body pressed hard against his. His drink he had only just got sloshed over the side and onto his sleeve. He sighed, looking down at the offending drunk. Coming to a student bar was definitely not a good idea.

"Hello, Dr McCord"

Her voice rose to his ears and he looked down, immediately recognising the voice.

He sat his glass on the bar and looked at her, her bright blue eyes gazing up at him. "Hello, Miss Adams."

She looked at him, her gaze held for longer than was probably necessary. She looked down slightly, noticing the wet sleeve of his shirt. "I'm so sorry" she touched her hand to his sleeve and looked back up at him, her eyes clouded with alcohol and worry. "Let me buy you another drink, please."

Henry shook his head, moving his hand back slightly. Her touch burning into his skin. "There's no need, Miss Adams" he lifted his glass from the bar, noting gratefully that the bartender had re filled it. "Enjoy your evening, Miss Adams" he nodded, walking back to his table.

He smiled as he heard her call after him "It's _Elizabeth_!"

.

Elizabeth watched as he walked off, her face flushing. She was unsure if it was the alcohol or him. Her hand shook slightly as she downed the shot of tequila from the bartender, turning straight back to the dance floor with a slight stagger and joining her equally tipsy friends.

Henry watched her as she danced, sipping his drink slowly. He couldn't take his eyes off her as she danced, one arm around the brunette girl beside her; the other hand gripping the drink that her male companion handed to her. He downed the liquor in his glass and closes his eyes. Her image burned into his brain as he though over his fight with his wife. Did he still have a wife? He wasn't sure of anything anymore.

Elizabeth took a seat on the barstool, one leg wrapped around the base for some stability; alcohol didn't help her usual clumsiness. She hugged Jane and the rest of the group in turn as they made to leave the bar, lamenting to herself, her friends, anyone who was in the vicinity about the fact that they were leaving to make it to an early study session. She finished her drink, and stood up stumbling to the door to hail a cab back home.

Henry looked up as the door to the bar swung open and a giggle proceeded the person staggering into the fresh air. He raised an eyebrow as he watched her exit the bar, none too gracefully. "Alright there?" He whispered, reaching out to grab her elbow as she propelled towards him.

She giggled again as a hand steadied her, "Dr McCord." Her grin re appeared on her face as she looked up, steadying herself with a hand on his chest. "I'm great" she whispered, conspiratorially; leaning in as if she shared a great secret. "I'm getting a cab."

Henry nodded, trying to hold the laugh in his throat as he watched her. "Why don't I walk you home?" He wasn't sure why the thought of her getting in a taxi alone made him so uncomfortable; the twisting knot in his stomach telling him to get her home safely.

She nodded and grinned up at him, her eyes slightly glassy. "I think you'll have to hold me up, I'm a bit drunk" she whispered loudly.

He offered her his arm, "I hadn't noticed" he replied, matching her crescendoed whisper.

"Just don't tell" she laughed, booking her arm in his as she directed him toward his apartment.

Comfortable silence graced them both. Elizabeth focused on trying not to trip over her converse; Henry contemplating events that led him to walking - arm in arm - with a student.

The cold air was sobering, Elizabeth noted. She looked up at Henry quizzically. "What are you doing out on a Friday at a student dive?"

Henry drew breath and looked at her, insure why he was opening up to his twenty two year old student. "Just needed to get out the house." He smiled softly, looking around the up market neighbourhood. "Are we going in the right direction?" He questioned, hoping she was sober enough to know where she was going.

Elizabeth ignored the question and pointed further up the street in response. She pushed her hair back from her face. "Marriage trouble?" She whispered softly, her thumb rubbing his forearm softly; mortification set in quickly. "Oh god" she groaned, squeezing her eyes shut and hoping "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean... I've had tequila... I shouldn't... _shit_!"

Henry's breath hitched as she asked, nothing personal had even come up between them; not in the weeks she'd came to his office to question assignments and reading chapters. His marriage wasn't a secret, but it wasn't something he discussed either.

"Elizabeth" he whispered quietly, squeezing her arm "let's just get you home safe."

She nodded slowly, her cheeks bright red, walking the final few blocks to her apartment in a similar silence that had led to their preceding conversation.

"This is me" she whispered quietly, stepping up the stairs slowly and letting herself in, noting that he followed her.

"Nice place" he looked around as they walked up the three flights to her door.

"It was my parents first place" she whispered quietly, so quiet he almost missed her next words "they left it to me in their will." She was unsure why she'd told him, no one except Jane knew her parents were dead.

Henry nodded, taking the keys from her shaking hand and opening the door to her apartment; staying silent as she composed herself. "I'm sorry" he whispered, squeezing her shoulder lightly and swinging the door open.

Elizabeth nodded, swallowing the sobs that built in her throat and blinking back the tears that burned her eyelids. She stepped inside the doorway, "you can come in, if you need place to crash" she whispered, "there's a spare room."

Henry shook his head, watching her fight the tears threatening to spill over. "I'll be fine" he leaned down to kiss her cheek, unsure why, in that moment, he done so. "Good night Elizabeth."

Elizabeth sniffed slightly, the feel of his lips making her cheek tingle. "Good night Dr McCord" she smiled softly "and thank you."

He was unsure what exactly she was thanking him for, but replied with a gracious nod. "I think you can call me Henry" he whispered, he took the stairs two at a time as he left.

Elizabeth watched as he left, biting her lip. As she fell into bed, her thoughts filled with her handsome religion professor. " _Henry_ " she whispered quietly, allowing the dazed after effects of tequila to lull her to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Henry wandered around the quiet streets of Charlottesville, playing the night over and over in his head.

Sarah, the argument, the bar, _Elizabeth_.

His head was pounding; not entirely the fault of the numerous glasses of scotch he had drank at the bar.

He walked back to his apartment slowly, stepping inside and closing the door. It was almost four a.m.; the air was close, he could almost pressing feel it against him as he made his way to the bedroom.

He stopped in the bedroom door, watching his wife sleep. He could tell she'd been crying, curled up on top of the sheets with her robe wrapped tightly around her. So many questions ran though his head as he undressed slowly, moving her gently to pull the sheets over both of them. Had he forced her into this? Was it his fault? He hated the idea that she was stuck in a life she didn't want, that she didn't ask for.

She turned over, feeling his weight shift the mattress and opened her eyes slowly. "You smell like a brewery" she groaned, wrinkling her nose.

"Sorry" he whispered, "I went to a bar" as if she needed any explanation of why he smelled like cheap liquor.

"I guessed" she nodded, sitting up slightly.

"Do you want to talk?" Henry whispered, his eyes searching her face. "I'm sorry" he whispered, "I'm sorry if you feel I've trapped you."

She shook her head, biting her lip softly. "It's just... I love the girls Henry, but I never wanted this life." She voice wobbled as she spoke. "I wanted to go to Law School, not be stuck at home changing diapers and keeping house."

He could see the tears rimming her eyes and he moved his hand to take hers, kissing it softly. "Tell me?" He whispered.

"When we got pregnant..." she took a deep breath, staring into his eyes. "When I told you, you were so happy and you proposed to me straight away but you don't love me Henry, not like that" she shook her head, her voice wavering. "I don't love you like that either, Henry. It's almost like we're best friends and... I'll always love you for giving me the girls. I wouldn't change them, not now, but I don't want this Henry."

Tears had started falling from both of them, he wrapped his arms around her and held her as they cried.

Her voice was shaky, muffled by the skin of his neck that her face was buried in. "I want a divorce Henry, I can't live like this anymore, I'm not happy."

Henry could feel his heart breaking as she spoke, he couldn't believe that he'd made her so unhappy. It made him feel sick. "We can work on this babe" he whispered, kissing the top of her head. "I love you, I'll do whatever it takes to make us happy again"

Her whole body shook with sobs, dampening his shirt. "We can't make this work Henry, we don't love each other."

He shook his head, desperation etched into his voice. "Sarah" he murmured, "please... don't do this." He wasn't sure what hurt him more, losing his wife or telling his family he'd be divorced. He knew it was selfish and he didn't take it upon himself to judge others who followed the same fate, but in his eyes and his upbringing divorce wasn't an option.

Sarah shook her head, lowering it to look at the bed sheets, twisting them beneath her hands. "I can't fight for something I don't believe in Henry." Her voice was quiet, but they hit him as though she had screamed in his face.

.

"What about the kids?" Henry looked up from nursing his coffee. It was almost ten, they'd sat up all night talking things through. Turning over every possibly scenario and outcome of their situation.

"Henry we discussed this" Sarah sighed in exasperation, pushing a hand through her hair. "The girls are young, we'll split custody and they'll adjust." She poured another cup of coffee and sat down next to him, putting her hand over his "look, I don't want this to get nasty" she whispered, "we can be civil about this" she nodded, not sure if the statement was confirmatory to herself or to him. "We'll always be connected Henry, I just..." she trailed of, shrugging her shoulders.

"You just don't love me, or want our family" he ended her sentence for her, unsure if his sentiments were correct; they seemed fitting.

"Don't Henry" she sighed, "please, don't make this harder." Her brown eyes met his, glistening slightly with tears "I can't take you hating me, Henry. I want us to be friends."

Henry nodded, inhaling deeply and looking around the kitchen slowly; surveying what soon may no longer be his home. "Yeah" he acquiesced, nodding his head, "sorry."

The kitchen stilled; silence washing over both of them. The sun shone through the window, lighting the kitchen and reflecting on the surfaces. The setting punctuated by the ethereal glow of the mid morning sun, it would have been serene if it weren't so serious.

He stood up rather suddenly, forcing his chair from the table. "I'm going to..." he paused, like a deer caught in the headlights "...church, I'm going to go see Fr Francis"

Sarah sighed, watching him leave. She knew he'd find solace there, comfort in the words of his beloved counsel. "Alright" she whispered as he left, "drive safe." With that, the door slammed closed behind him.

.

Henry walked into the the chapel quietly, the silent hallow of the space seemed fitting for his mood. He needed guidance, comfort that he was doing the right thing. The confessional boot, he noted with dismay, was already engaged. He wondered briefly what was being said inside. He genuflected slowly, holding most of his weight on the pew with one arm as he blessed himself with the other: silently asking for forgiveness from the omnipresent holiness that pressed on the atmosphere of the building. His head turned over the rosary slowly, one eye trained on the booth as he waited for it to become vacant.

The door creaked open and he made to stand, not making eye contact with the gentleman exiting the booth. He took a breath before stepping inside and sitting down. The curtain may have protected his face but he was sure Fr Francis would recognise his voice. They had consulted several times on lectures Henry was presenting to students.

His heart was pounding in his chest as he blessed himself, "Bless me father, for I have sinned. It has been almost..." he cleared his throat as he thought, had it really been that long? "... almost five years since my last confession." Before Stevie had been born, he noted; before his little whirlwind changed their lives.

He listened as the priest read from his scriptures, providing the guidance Henry needed after confession his sins; he'd never though he'd have to discuss his marriage in a confessional booth or his student for that matter. The priest slowed, closing the bible.

"My dear child, you must ask God for guidance on this matter for he will show you the way of righteousness" the elderly clergy member sounded wise, his voice seemed filled with years of expert knowledge on marital problems. "For your penance, I think a decade of the rosary will suffice as you consider the strength of God and his guidance."

Henry blessed himself again, rising from the chair and exiting quietly, kneeling down to complete his penance in the large chapel.

.

It was close mid day when Elizabeth came around from her drunken stupor, the sun streaming through her window served only to make the throbbing in her head intensify.

She rolled over and groaned, sitting up and looking around her bedroom. Her memories were hazy and the room spun slightly. She threw herself back on the bed and closed her eyes tight, willing the motion to stop. Then with a sudden firing of a random neurone in her brain it came flooding back with an uncomfortably clear clarity. _Henry_.

He'd been at the bar and he'd walked her home. She remembered the walk, although still vaguely, she'd asked him about his marriage... she cringed at the memory and pulled the duvet over her head with a frantic flourish, willing the thought to leave her; back to blissful ignorance.

.

The atmosphere in his home seemed to have shifted when he returned. Her stopped for a moment, looking around apartment. It was strange to imagine himself living somewhere else. It was the only home their family knew.

He hung his jacket up and walked into their living room, surprised to find Sarah standing at the window with her jacket on.

"Better?" She whispered.

He was unsure whether it was genuine concern or a dig, but he nodded and coughed slightly "yeah."

She turned to look at him, her eyes surveying him. "I want to go and get the girls, tell them about what's going to happen."

He frowned and shook his head "shouldn't we wait until everything's settled? I think we should keep it as normal as possible for them."

"This is the new normal Henry!" Her tone was sharp, sharper than she'd intended but there was no point in sugar coating what was going to happen. She took a breath, calming herself before she continued "I'm not saying you have to move out tomorrow and we'll talk to lawyers, get everything settled but the girls will know something's wrong, especially Stevie."

"Lets go then" he spoke quietly "it'll take us an hour at least to get to your mums with weekend traffic."


	6. Chapter 6

**This took so long, I'm sorry! Please let me know if you like it :)**

The drive was silent, each of the occupants of the car deep within their own thoughts as the roads around Charlottesville turned to farm land, heading out into the countryside.

Henry parked the car on the quiet street of Sarah's childhood home and looked up at the large house; it was always the type of place he'd imagined raising a family, with large open spaces for them to play. The girls loved it here, they had so much more freedom than in their city apartment.

He followed Sarah as she stepped into the house, smiling at his daughters playing with the dog. "What are you two monkeys up to?" He smiled, kneeling down beside them.

Stevie gasped and flung herself at him "daddy!" She grinned.

He wrapped his arm around her, holding out his other as Ali squeaked and copied her.

"Da!" She clapped her hands before turning back to the dog "doggy!" She smiled delightedly.

Henry laughed, looking up to watch his wife converse with her mother, they were huddled together whispering and glancing over at him. Suddenly he felt conscious of himself. With one last glance he stood back up and helped the girls into their jackets and shoes.

With one last hug from her mum Sarah walked back towards her husband, soon to be ex, and daughters. "Come on girls" she smiled, a bright smile that Henry could see straight through. She held both their hands and helped them into the car. "Why don't we go get milkshakes?" She questioned, sliding into the passenger seat of the car and turning to face the two girls in their high chairs.

Stevie grinned, nodding her head vigorously, "oh yes please mummy!" She chattered excitedly about possible milkshake flavours as Henry drove, her giggles distracting both parents from the conversation they were about to have.

.

It would be Wednesday before Elizabeth had Henry's class again. As she thumbed through the assigned reading she couldn't decide whether she was nervous or excited. She understood her crush could never go anywhere, and when she finished the semester in a few weeks she'd likely never see him again but after Friday night something told her that she probably would see Henry McCord again, preferably not as her professor.

.

Henry watched Stevie drinking her milkshake, his heart crushing at the tears in her large eyes.

"But why daddy?" She'd asked, confused by the whole situation, "I want to stay with both of you, not just mummy or daddy."

They'd tried their best to explain to her what was going to happen: that daddy was going to move out and she wouldn't see him every night at bedtime, that mummy and daddy weren't going to be a couple anymore, but that was they still loved Stevie and Alison very very much.

Alison had just giggled and drank her milkshake.

Their drive home was silent, Sarah had sat in the back with an unconsolable Stevie, reassuring her that her daddy was still going to be her daddy.

By bedtime she had managed to get Henry and Sarah to lie beside her in their bed and hold her hands till she fell asleep. Alison had slept soundly, curled against her fathers chest; sucking her thumb with blissful ignorance.

They had chatted quietly about how the next few weeks were going to go, Henry had agreed that he'd start looking for an apartment once his class had had their final; he'd be spending most of his free time holding additional office hours anyway.

It was unlikely that either would sleep well, but feigning sleep to avoid conversation seemed the easiest way out.

.

By the time Wednesday came around Elizabeth Adams felt nauseous. Her hands shook as she stood outside the class with a few others, discussing the most recent paper they'd turned in. Her senses were heightened, listening for the sounds of footsteps in the corridor or his voice coming from his office as he chatted with another professor.

She zoned out of the buzzing conversation around her, watching as he rounded the corridor and made his way towards them with a steady stride. Her eyes locked with his, only for a brief moment, and she was sure she could see a smile ghost across his lips. The lesson was interesting enough, she supposed, but she struggled to focus as she watched him. Her eyes followed his movements; from his desk to the blackboard, to a student with a question, she watched the muscles undulating under his shirt. A pool of heat swirled in low in her abdomen as she pursued him, chewing on her pen thoughtfully.

She stopped at his desk on the way out of the classroom, sitting her term paper on the desk and waiting for him to look up.

His eyes met hers, flirting back down to the paper she'd sat on his desk, "this isn't due till next week, Miss Adams" he shook his head, "is there something you're struggling with?" He lifted the paper and made for the door, beckoning her to follow.

She shook her head, a few steps behind him as they walked to his office. "No, it's complete" she slipped passed him as he motioned to the seat in front of his desk. "I'm leaving for spring break tomorrow, I know it's early but I don't have any more classes and I wanted to get away..." she trailed off, realising she was probably delving too deep into her personal life.

He nodded, thumbing through the pages of her assignment. "Going anywhere nice?" He queried with mild interest, wondering why she was leaving campus a week before the official break.

She shook her head slowly, watching him intently "just back to farm." Her voice was quiet, he could almost hear the sadness. "I grew up on a farm, not far from here actually... I'm just going to check on my horses, get away from the city for a while."

Henry was intrigued; he didn't have her down as a country girl, and certainly didn't see her as a horse person. His mind drifted, trying to picture her living on a farm.

"How are things with you..?" Her voice broke his revere, leaving forward and resting on her hand as she watched him, her blue eyes raking over his face.

He looked up, jumping slightly at her voice. "I'm... what do you mean?" He frowned slightly, his tone sharper than intended.

She recoiled visibly as he spoke, she shook her head immediately trying to backtrack, "nothing... I just, on Friday night you... sorry, I didn't mean... I just wondered... are you ok?" She spoke so fast, rambling words with barely any coherence. Her face growing redder by the second."

"Sorry, I'm fine. Thank you, Elizabeth." His words were soft, translating into the smile on his face. He sat back in his chair, pondering what to say next; suddenly it spilled out without meaning to "my wife and I are getting a divorce." He had no idea what possessed him to say it, but he couldn't take it back; he watched for her reaction.

The silence that grew following his statement was almost painful, neither of them new where to look before Henry spoke softly, "so tell me about these horses..." he trailed off, watching her eyes light up at the mention of them; both occupants of the room forgetting what had just happened.

"There's four on the farm" she looked back up at Henry, suddenly finding his face more interesting that the book care she had fixed her gaze on before. "They were my parents, we've had them since they were foals. My dad named them after constellations" she smiled, running a hand through her hair. "One of the mares is pregnant, she's due to give birth any day now." Her hand fiddled with the frayed sleeve on her jumper, "that's why I'm going back, I want to be there."

Henry nodded, "you sound like you're talking about a member of your family going to have a baby" she chuckled softly.

Elizabeth looked up, "they are my family Henry" she whispered.

.

The smell of dinner greeted Henry as he entered his apartment, accompanied by the laughter of his daughters and the sound of splashing from their bath.

He couldn't keep the smile from his face as peeked his head around the door. "Hello you two" he smiled, kneeling down at the side of the bath.

"Daddy" Ali giggled, splashing the water towards him "oops!" She laughed, throwing her head back.

"Oi" Henry laughed, lifting them both and wrapping a towel around them both, ignoring the dampness seeping through his shirt. He sat beside them both on Stevie's bed after getting f them in their pyjamas and opened the book, continuing last nights story.

"But why is the cat in the hat, daddy?" Stevie yawned, fighting hard to stay awake but failing miserably.

"I guess we'll find out tomorrow" Henry whispered, closing the book and kissing both their heads and tucking them into their respective beds. He stood in the doorway watching them sleep peacefully, glad they were oblivious to what was going on around them and his own turmoil. He jumped slightly, feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey" Sarah whispered, pulling the bedroom door shut. "I've made dinner" she smiled softly, walking back towards the kitchen and beckoning him with her finger.

"Thanks" Henry smiled, sitting down to the food on the table, taking a bite slowly and watching her pour wine. "Everything ok?"

Sarah nodded, lifting something from the worktop and sitting down. "Great actually" she whispered, siding the folder across to him "I've been accepted to law school at Penn State, I'm going to Philadelphia..."

Henry dropped his fork with a clatter. "No" he shook his head, "no you're not."


End file.
